


Birthday Preparations

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Birthday Party, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Minor scorfuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: It's Scorpia's eighteenth birthday - that means one big party, right?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Birthday Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleleotas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/gifts).



„I don’t think the situation deserves so much attention,” said Scorpia, feeling embarrassed by the hustle and bustle around her, “I mean, it’s only a birthday.”

“It’s your _eighteenth_ birthday, darling, you deserve it to be special!”, Perfuma shouted from the ceiling, where she was using her powers to grow rainbow-colored flowers _everywhere_.

“And you only told us _yesterday_!”, Netossa sounded offended, “We didn’t have time to prepare the biggest party ever!”

“I don’t think that’s what Scorpia would really like for her birthday,” said Mermista.

“Well, yeah,” Scorpia admitted, now in the center of attention, “We never celebrated birthdays in the Fright Zone, some of us even didn’t know when our birthdays were, but if we did I imagined a small gathering of my dearest friends, and maybe some chocolate.”

“Oh honey,” Perfuma was on the verge of tears as she descended from the ceiling.

“If that’s your wish, I think we can start the party now,” said Spinerella, serene as always.

“Let’s party!”, Sea Hawk shouted as he fired the party canon, covering everybody in confetti.

“Thank you, friends!”, Scorpia laughed as she hugged as many people as she could reach, developing a hug pile among party decorations.


End file.
